


The Past Informs the Present

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-14
Updated: 2005-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was Valentine's Day.</p></blockquote>





	The Past Informs the Present

Riley stands there, utterly baffled as Buffy looks at his Valentine's gift of one dozen red roses with something akin to nausea. She finally plasters on a fake smile, tells him they're beautiful and dumps them on her dresser as she half-drags him out of her dorm.

His careful plans are over before they even start – halfway through dinner, Buffy tells him she isn't feeling very well and could he please take her home?

He isn't surprised that the flowers are gone by the next day. He wishes that just once, she'd trust him enough to explain the rules beforehand.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday). Prompt was Valentine's Day.


End file.
